The Ancient Snake
by Ultimate Rising Phoenix
Summary: The ancient world was a good place to live, whoever, it had dangers lurking into every corner. Some innocent dinosaurs are about to find out like that, the worst way possible. WARNING! Main characters get hypnotized, tickled and eaten.
1. Littlefoot and Chomper

The sun was shining high in the Great Valley. The day was beautiful and was not the sigh of a single cloud in the cobalt colored sky. It was a more than perfect day for playing around and, more important, exploring.

This was what two young dinosaurs were doing right then. One of them, the older one, was a big longneck, with brow coloration and red colored eyes. He was Littlefoot, a young longneck with a thirsty for adventuring, a born leader and a very intelligent dinosaur, that was always willing to go on and guide his fellow friends in all kinds of adventures.

The other dinosaur, was a little more of appearing, not only for his personality, but also because of his species. He was a sharptooth, a carnivorous dinosaur that often preyed onto the leaf eaters, like Littlefoot. But this sharptooth, was one of a kind. His name was Chomper, he had blue coloration and red eyes, and he was a friendly sharptooth. He was friends with Littlefoot and the rest of the gang since he was a hatchling. And he had recently moved into the Great Valley, along with Ruby, the fast runner. Chomper was well known for his happy and easygoing personality, as well as for being a little naïve. After all, he was still gthe youngest of the group.

Littlefoot and Chomper entered together into the secret caves, and today, in the beautiful day, they were anxious to explore a bit. It was always fun discovering new caves in that complex cave system, and they loved to do it together.

"Way ahead of you, Chomper!" called out Littlefoot, as he trotted way ahead of his sharptooth friend, and Chomper only called "Wait for me!" and both of them laughed as they walked into the cave they had just chosen to explore.

"I just wish the others were here to explore too." Said Chomper as they walked across the plain opening that was the cave. The rest of the gang had their own affairs all over the Valley.

Cera was having some "family time" with her father, sister. Petrie was with his family, learning advanced flying techniques. Ruby had went with Ducky and Spike to the mud pools with Tria, they had went to that place a lot recently. And this, of course, left only Littlefoot and Chomper to explore.

"I wish they were here too." Said the longneck to his much younger friend "But the cave will still be here later." He said also, trying to cheer Chomper up "If we find anything cool, we can show to the guys later."

This made the small sharptooth smile, and say "Yeah, you are right. So lets go find something that is worth showing our friends later!" he said as he dashed forward, laughing away, and soon, Littlefoot was laughing too, trotting right after the small, impetuous sharptooth.

They both ran and walked across the cave. They followed its paths all around, going straightforward, making curves, and finally going down, and straight ahead again. Until they finally saw one small opening in front of them, feeling the breeze with the sweet smell of the fresh air of the outside.

"There is an ending!" said Chomper, and he ran for it, and Littlefoot went after, saying "Wait for me!"

They approached quickly form the opening that was in there, and soon, Chomper was passing by it. Littlefoot stopped for a moment. The opening was big enough for Chomper to go through without problems, but it was small for him, and he was going to have to struggle a bit if he wanted to pass by it.

"Littlefoot!" Chomper's voice called from the outside. "Littlefoot, come here! You have to see that!" his voice was very anxious and happy. He probably had found something that he thought Littlefoot was going to like.

Littlefoot looked at the small passage, and decided he could not leave Chomper alone on the other side of whatever it was. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his head, and passed his head to the other side of it.

His eyes widened.

In front of him, there was a big and lusty green forest. With several plants of all kinds in there, some with fruits, and it seemed to be part of a bigger forest. The place seemed big enough for a medium sized leaf eater to live, and the plants in there had a good look and delicious smell. Littlefoot could already feel his mouth watering.

"Wooooow!" said Littlefoot, and then, Chomper, by his side, said "It is great! Isn't it?" his tone was happy, and soon, Littlefoot answered in the same tone "It surely is! Those plants look great!" he said, as he put both legs in the outside, and tried to get out, but soon he found a little of a difficulty to pass his middle by the small opening.

"Uh-oh." Littlefoot said, and has started struggling a bit more, but his middle seemed to have became stuck into the small opening in there. He tried to force himself forward with his frontlegs, but he was stuck in there, and his attempts caused some pain as the thight walls bruised his belly.

"I'm stuck!" Littlefoot said as he realized his dilemma. Chomper looked at him, and evaluated the way his belly got stuck into the small passage. Maybe he should have considered better that the thing was too small for him.

"Can you move back?" the small sharptooth asked. Littlefoot tried to move backwards, going back into the cave, even used his hindlegs to pull himself back, but it was not working. Chomper even tried to help by pushing him against the hole, but it was proving to be fruitless.

"Guess I'm really stuck." Said Littlefoot in defeat, and Chomper looked at him "What now?" the small sharptooth asked "Guess we are stuck in here until someone comes to help." The longneck answered, and he looked around once more "I never saw this forest in the Great Valley before."

Chomper also looked around, and then, he got worried "I think is because we are not in the Great Valley anymore." The longneck looked at the blue sharptooth, who looked back at him "I think we have arrived in the Mysterious Beyond."

Littlefoot instantly knew it was problem. He was stuck in a small opening with Chomper being the only one by his side. If a sharptooth appeared they would both be easy targets. Some fast biter could find them, or worse, Red Claw and his minions could find them. Littlefoot shuttered at this mere thought.

"We gotta go back now!" he said, and he started struggling more, but once again it proved to be fruitless. Chomper even tried to help, but it was useless. Littlefoot was completely stuck.

"What part of the Mysterious Beyond is it?" asked Littlefoot, looking around, and Choimper answered "I don't know. I've never been here before." True, this place was so mysterious to him as it was to his longneck friend.

This was bad. Being stuckl into an unknown location of the Mysterious Beyond, a place that neither of them knew, and that they knew nothing about who came there and with what frequency. The chances of finding a strange and aggressive sharptooth grew by the second.

"What do we do now?" asked Littlefoot, starting to get desperate as the danger in there was growing. Chomper didn't knew how to answer. He could not protect Littlefoot against an adult sharptooth. The chances of him being able to talk a sharptooth into not eating him were very little. The only hope there was finding a way of taking Littlefoot out of that hole he was stuck in. And it should be done quickly. But he was not strong enough to remove him by himself, and nor did Littlefoot was strong enough to get out on his own. He needed help of someone. Or… something that could help him!

"I know!" Chomper said "I'm going find something to help out!" he said, and the longneck looked at him "Huh?"

"I'm going to search in the woods something to help you out!" the small sharptooth said "Maybe a vine to help me pull you! I'm sure it might help!" and he turned around, walking to the woods.

"Chomper, wait!" Littlefoot said "It's dangerous to go alone!"

"It is also dangerous to be in here." The small sharptooth said to him matter of factly "We are easy targets, and unless we get out, someone will probably find us. We need to get you out so we can go back to safety."

Chomper's argument made a lot of sense, and actually seemed to be the best option. But this did not diminished the longneck's worries. Littlefoot was worried that Chomper might find some predator, and he was also worried of being left in there, all alone. But it seemed that it was the best option, and they didn't had much of a choice.

"Just… just be careful." Littlefoot said, consenting his friend to go and search for something that could help them out.

The sharptooth, in turn, said "I'll will. I'll be back soon." And with that said, Chomper went strolling in the woods, leaving a worried longneck behind.

Chomper walked across the woods for a while. That place was a bit bigger than it looked. Chomper was really surprised he never had stumbled across that forest in his wanderings in the Mysterious Beyond.

But it was no time to think about it. He needed to help Littlefoot out before they were found by a sharptooth! He searched around, for something that could be useful to help them. The vines were far too high for him to reach, and the ones that were on the ground just didn't seemed strong enough for what he had in mind.

Time was going by, and Chomper was in there already for a few minutes. He was getting increasingly worried about his longneck friend, left there alone. He needed to help him in some way. He needed to find something that could help the longneck get out so they could get back home and be safe!

Chomper looked around, and then, he saw one thing. It was a long, thick, brown colored vine. It seemed to be strong enough to help Littlefoot. It had to be a blessing!

Smiling, Chomper ran to it, and grabbed the vine with both hands, pulling it to rip it form the log and carry it to his friend. He just didn't expected the vine to twitch, move, and say "Hey!"

"Ah!" Chomper said as he let go of the vine which, looking closer, could be noticed to have black dots on the back and a lighter color in the downside, and also looked smooth and scaly. The vine started moving, and raised higher.

Chomper only looked wide-eyed as the vine moved, and one long neck descended from the trees above, with a scaly head in the end of it. The head looked in his direction with its yellow eyes and smiled. It flicked a forked tongue in the air as it approached form the small sharptooth.

"My, my." Said the head in perfect leaf eater "What have we here?" it said as it approached more, taking a better look into the still wide-eyed dinosaur "A sssharptooth cub!" it said happily, flicking his tongue as he hissed.

Chomper looked at him for a few moments, before recovering his voice, and he said "I…hum… I… Please, don't hurt me!" he said, raising his hands in front of his face, scared of this strange creature.

The creature's eyes widened as he heard these words "A sssharptooth who ssspeaksss leaf eater?" he said, looking closer "Now thatssss a thing you don't sssee everyday." He said, looking closer.

Chomper opened his eyes, looking at the strange creature in front of him, and said "P-please…" he said "Don't hurt me. I mean no harm."

The thing let out a chuckling hiss as he looked at the sharptooth cub in front of him "Don't worry, poor thing. I'll not hurt you."

This made Chomper relax a little, and he looked at the creature in front of him, who said "I wasss just a bit ssssurprised when I felt you tucking on my body." The creature said, showing off the rest of his body, what Chomper had mistaken by a vine.

"Oh!" Chomper said, and blushed, a little embarrassed "I'm sorry sir." He said "I thought it was a vine."

"Isss okay" the creature said to him "Everybody makesss Missstakesss." It said, and inched closer to him "But, tell me, why you wanted a vine?"

"I need to help my friend." Chomper said "He is stuck and I need to help him out."

"You friend?" the creature said, now sounding a bit more happy. Chomper failed to notice the desire in the creature's eyes. "Another sharptooth?"

"No." Chomper said "A longneck."

This caught the creature off guard "A leaf eater? Your friend?"

"Yeah! He got stuck into a cave, and I need to help him out!"

The creature looked at him, and said "Thissss longneck, isss an adult?"

"Actually not." Chomper said "He is just a little older than me."

"Ssso he isss a longneck cub?" the creature asked, opening a smile and flicking his forked tongue, and Chomper said "Yeah, and he is stuck. I was thinking about using a vine to help pull him out."

"And where he isss?" asked the creature, and Chomper said "In a small cave from there." He pointed the direction he had just came "I need to help him out and take him back home before any sharptooth appears. Besides me, I mean."

The creature smiled "Oh, poor thingssss." He hissed as he inched closer to Chomper. The small sharptooth felt something in his shoulder, and looked to see that it was what seemed to be the tip of a long tail.

"Your parentsss mussst be worried for you having came here on your own. They mussst be sssearching for you."

"N-no." said Chomper "Actually, our families are far, and no one knows we have come here."

Chomper didn't knew that what he had just said, was what the creature wanted to hear, and it had just sealed his and Littlefoot's fate.

"Really?" the creature said, trying to sound innocent "Itsss very dangerousss for kidsss to be around there alone." He inched closer "I can't allow you two to be alone and helplessssss." He said with a smirk.

Chomper looked at him "Are you saying you will help?" asked the young sharptooth, almost beaming at the news he was going to have help. The creature let out a hissing chukle and said "Of courssse! How could I turn my back to two lonely, helplesssss children?"

Chomper really beamed "That's great! You will help pull Littlefoot out of the hole?"

The creature chuckled again "Sssuch a helping friend. But ssstill has a lot to learn." The creature said "Pulling your friend out would hurt him, and we don't want that, do we?"

Chomper stopped for a moment, and said "Yes, you are right. But what do we do, then?" he asked, and the creature said "Let thisss with me… Oh! Were are my mannersss? My name isss Kaa, young one."

"I'm Chomper!" he said "The friendly sharptooth."

Kaa chuckled at him, and then said "Nice to meet you, really nice." He said, looking the young sharptooth dead in the eye, and Chomper said "So, we must go to Littlefoot now so we can… W-what are you doing?" he asked as he saw something strange going on in Kaa's eyes.

They had started changing colors! They changed colors like spiral colors of blue, yellow and green. They looked pretty, and strangely attractive. Chomper looked at the color changing eyes as he said "H-h-how do you do that?"

"Jussst a little trick of mine." Kaa said, the colors in his eyes speeding up a bit, as he slowly moved his tail to the sharptooth's feet "Now, sssstop talking a bit, and relaxssss."

Chomper would have worried and suspected the creature's acting, but he could only say "O-okay…" He was feeling a bit more like doing what Kaa said, and he barely even noticed that his eyes were starting to mimic Kaa's, by changing their color into polls.

Chomper felt more and more like keep staring at the snake's eyes. He felt like he could stare at them forever, since they gave him a feeling of giddy happiness and of slightly bliss. But, he could not keep staring at them all the time. Littlefoot was in trouble and needed his help… Didn't he?

But he found himself unable to look away, the colors were so pretty, so mesmerizing, and they only increased in speed, and so did the colors of his own eyes.

Chomper soon found himself unable even to blink, just to stare into the pretty colors as a smile started forming in his face, and the coils of Kaa started forming around his legs.

Chomper just wanted to stare into the pretty colors. But… He had… something… that he had to do… It had to do with a… longneck? … maybe? … It was someone he knew? … Well, if he forgot, it should not be so important… right?

The more Chomper looked at the pretty colors in Kaa's eyes, the less he cared about it, or about anything else. Like the colors were carrying away his worries and all his troubles, as well as his own mind. He barely had notion of the coils enveloping him and lightly constricting his body.

"That'sss it." Said Kaa, now moving his head in front of Chomper, almost dancing "Jussst look into the pretty colorsss." He said as the colors in his eyes speed up even more, and the colors in Chomper's eyes mimicked.

"Trussst in me." Kaa sang as he danced in front of the sharptooth, his coils going up, and Chomper barely minding, as he said "T-t-trust in you…"

"Jussst in me."

"J-just in-AHCK" Chomper tried to repeat, but was cut short when the last coils tied around his neck and squeezed lightly. But Kaa continued "Closssse your eyessss..." he looked Chomper deadly in the eyes as the colors were at top speed "Resssst in peasssce."

 _PING_

Chomper had went completely stiff in Kaa's coils, his expression blank, save for a goofy smile in his lips. His mind now empty, save for the colors that made him feel so good. There was no more worries, no more problems, no more Littlefoot, no more nothing other than the colors.

Kaa chuckled at the Sharptooth he now had in his power, and said "Now, letsss sssee thisss longneck friend of yoursss ssshall we?" and he raised the young sharptooth from the ground and into the trees above.

 _Back to Littlefoot_

The poor stuck longneck was once again trying to get himself free by pulling and pushing his body back and outwards. But he was once again failing miserably. He laid there, and looked all around.

Just where was Chomper? He was taking too long. And now, Littlefoot was getting more and more worried with his safety. What if he had fallen into a hole? What if he had been stuck into bubbling mud? What if he had found a sharptooth!? These and other worries filled his head. If Chomper was also got stuck, then they could not expect help, since no one else knew where they were, and would probably take too long to find them. And when they did, it would probably be too late.

"Chomper!" he calls outloud "Chomper, where are you?" he calls out. But there was no answer. He was getting increasingly worried to both the young sharptooth's safety, and both his own.

"Chooompeeeeer!" he called out again, not worrying about being too loud to attract unwanted attention. He was just worried about his young sharptooth friend, and about how they would go back home. But once again, there was no answer, just a dead silence. Littlefoot lowered his head, when he heard a voice "You have quite sssstrong lungssss."

His eyes shot open, and he looked at all sides, before realizing the voice had came form above him. He raised his head, and saw a head coming down into an amazingly long neck. He instantly realized that it was a snake, or these creatures he had heard about from his grandpa. He looked at it as it looked back at him with it's yellow eyes.

"Hello there, longneck cub." Kaa said to the young longneck, who stared at him for a few moments, before answering "H-hi…"

Kaa smiled at him "Being that loud, you might attract some predator. And being ssstuck asss you are, I don't think it would be a good idea."

Littlefoot looked at him, still unsure if he could trust the strange creature. But he said "I-I'm worried about my friend."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about your sharptooth friend." Said Kaa, and this caught Littlefoot's attention "Have you seem Chomper?"

"Young sssharptooth? Blue colored and red eyesss? Ssspeak fluent leaf eater?" Kaa asked, trying his best to look innocent.

"Yeah, that's him!" Littlefoot said, and Kaa smiled "Yesss, matter of fact I have jussst met him. And you mussst be Littlefoot, hisss longneck friend. He told me about your little sssituation, and I, being the kind sssnake I am, offered my help with that." He said, offering a kind smile to the longneck "I'm Kaa, by the way."

"Is nice to meet you Kaa." Said Littlefoot, losing his fear for knowing that the snake had met Chomper and offered to help them. "Is good you will help, but, where is Chomper?"

Kaa gave him a smile "Oh, I have him in a sssafe place while I help you out." He said assuring "Don't worry, he is sssafe, and sssoon you two will be together again." Kaa said, and Littlefoot seemed to become satisfied with this answer. He would never guess that high above him, in the branch Kaa was supporting himself, was Chomper, coiled, his eyes shining in pools of colors, and a goofy smile splattered into his face.

"So, how you will help me?" asked the longneck "You will pull me out until I slip?"

"Thisss would hurt you, darling." Kaa said "I have quite another plan." And as Kaa said that, he lowered the part of his tail, still keeping Chomper up ther, tied with his midsection. In his tail, there were a few strange fruits in there, and Littlefoot found their smell rather strange.

Littlefoot just looked at the strange fruits and back at Kaa, did the snake planned to get him out by giving him food? Littlefoot didn't understood of how it would work. He was about to try a bite, when Kaa said "No, no, kid. Thessse are not to be eaten."

Littlefoot recoiled, and said "Then why did you brought them?" he asked, confused. Kaa gave him a smile, and said "You will ssssee ssssoon enough." And with that said, Kaa started crushing the fruits, making them leak their juices all over his tail.

Littlefoot looked at him as he did that, still not understanding what was the point, but soon Kaa had the juice over his tail, and turned back to Littlefoot "Now, jussst ssstand ssstill." He said, as he approached his tail into him. Kaa gently slipped his tail into the sides of his body, and gently rubbed across his sides, smearing the slicky juices over the longneck.

Littlefoot jerked a little as he felt the juices being spread on his sides "Oh! Hey! W-w-what are you?- Heh, heh, heh, it tickles!" he said as he giggled, and Kaa continued his work. Littlefoot didn't noticed the smile that formed in Kaa's face when he heard the longneck giggling like a silly hatchling.

Kaa took his time to spread the fluids in the longneck sides, and Littlefoot could not guess that the snake was making it tickle on purpose. Soon it was finished, and Kaa removed his tail, letting the slick substance smeared over his sides.

The longneck breathed as the tickle was over. He felt a strange feeling over his sides as the slick thing was on him, leaving a strange feeling. He looked at Kaa, and asked "What is this for?"

Kaa's answer was "These juices are very slick, as you might have noticed." Kaa said, slurping at his tail "Since they slip, you will be slippery, and it will be easier to pull you out without hurting you out."

Littlefoot nodded, getting the plan, and Kaa approached his tail from him, and said "You allow me?"

Littlefoot looked at him for a few seconds, and then nodded, giving him permission. Kaa smiled at him, and then moved his tail, and slowly tied around the longneck's body, forming a coil around him, and holding it just strong enough to have a strong grip and not to crush the longneck and hurt him. Kaa did not wanted that…

Not now, at least.

Then, Kaa got to work. He started by moving the longneck slightly turning him to the sides, slowly making him slip to the sides while he pulled hi slowly forward, and he was actually making some progress! Littlefoot was quiet as he let Kaa do his work, and it seemed to be working, as he was slowly being pulled out of the hole he was in.

Kaa was making a good progress in taking the longneck out, he was being sure to make it slow and carefully, not the leave any bruises in the poor leaf eater. Kaa pulled him, slowly spinning him to the sides to help him slip out slowly.

Soon it was almost ending, and Kaa decided it was time to put a little more strength in it.

"Get ready, I'm going to pull you out." Kaa said to the longneck, how nodded, and then, Kaa started pulling at him. Littlefoot groaned a bit, and kaa put a little more strength in it, and then, with a "pop", he pulled Littlefoot out from his prison, freeing the longneck.

"It worked!" Littlefoot cheered as he was finally free. He kicked his legs while Kaa held him up into the air. Kaa smiled at him, and gently placed the longneck in the ground, letting him rest in there, but he kept his coil next to him, resting at his feet.

Littlefoot looked at him, smiling "Thank you, Kaa!" he said happily "Thank you very much! I would be lost if it wasn't for you!" Kaa chuckled, with a knowing smile, and said "I just did what anyone would do."

"Thanks, anyway" said the longneck to his slender savior "Now, we are going to see Chomper? We need to go back home."

Kaa smiled "You will be with him ssssoon enough." Kaa said, approaching his head from the longneck, and looking him dead in the eye "But firssst, letsss make you more… relaxxxed." And as he said that, his eyes started changing colors.

Littlefoot stare in the snake's eyes as he saw pools of yellow, blue and green forming in the snake's eyes. His attention was drawn to it just like a moth was drawn to a flame. "H-how do you do that?" he managed to mumble, but Kaa said "Sssssssh. No more talking. Jussst look in the colorssss and relaxsss."

Littlefoot did this, the colors looked beautiful, and there was a strange attraction that they had upon him. Soon, his eyes were mimicking the colors in Kaa's eyes, and Littlefoot was slowly falling into their spell, forgetting about the world around him.

But… Littlefoot had to find Chomper, they had to go back home. He could look in the pretty colors later…

The longneck blinked a little, for a moment his eyes returned to normal, he was fighting the effect, but Kaa was not going to let him slip away. Kaa approached his face until his snout and the longneck's were almost touching.

"C-Chomper." Littlefoot mumbled "I-I need to find him…"

"You will." Said Kaa "If you look into my eyesss jussst for a little more bit." And the colors in his eyes turned stronger and faster. Littlefoot looked in it, his eyes starting mimicking the colors again.

The colors… they were so pretty… They made him feel so happy… Maybe… He could look at them just for a little bit… Kaa said… He said that Chomper was in a safe place… Maybe it was no problem to just watch them… To just look at them for a little bit more… Just to stare at them for a while… Chomper was going to understand… Right… The colors were just so pretty…

Kaa smiled to himself as the lognneck's eyes were mimicking his eyes, and the longneck was starting to open a smile as he looked. Kaa loved that smile, for it meant that his spell was starting to take effect and subdue his victims to his will.

Littlefoot was really under, he was forgetting about the world around him, and was focusing more and more into the colors in the snake's eyes, mirroring in his as they speed up. Littlefoot was less and less aware of his surroundings by the second. But he was still aware enough to feel Kaa's coils forming around his torso.

Littlefoot flinched slightly, his body slowly moving, and his face dropping the smile just slightly as he felt the coils constricting his shoulders.

"Sssssshh" said Kaa, inching more "Jussst ignore it." The snake said to him in a musical way, almost as if it was a lullaby. "Ignore the coilssss. Focusss jussst in the colorsss. You like them, don't you?"

Yes… He liked the colors… He wanted to keep looking at them… they were simply so pretty…

Soon the smile started returning into the longneck's features, as the spell deepened even more. Kaa continued tying his coils around the longneck, slowly moving down into him, form his shoulders to his chest.

These coils… They… Were preventing him from moving… It… was bad… Right? … But… The colors… They were so pretty… If he fought… Kaa would probably take the colors away… He did not wanted that… He loved the colors… He didn't wanted to lose them… Actually… The coils didn't felt that bad…

Kaa was smiling from ear to ear as he was continuing to tying his coils around the longneck, now having tied his coils around his belly, pinning his legs against his body, and now, he was moving to his waist.

The longneck only had a smile on his face, and Kaa started moving in circles in front of his face, the colors in his eyes and at Littlefoot's eyes were moving at top speed.

Colors… So… Pretty… Coils… There was coils? … They were there? … And Chomper… His… Friend? … He was… somewhere… He didn't… He came there with someone? … And where did he came from? … He felt that he was… Forgetting… It was… Important… Right? … But… If he forgot… Colors… So pretty… Just stare… I need to stare… Nothing else matters…

Kaa started singing "Trussst in me…"

Yes… Trust… He could… Trust in Kaa…

"Jussst in me…" he kept singing, as he finished tying his coils in the longneck's hind-legs, putting them pinned and immobile. The grip was just the right strength not to cause any harm, but to hold very well.

"Clossse your eyesss." Kaa said, giving just a very soft squeeze "Ressst in peasssce…" and his song finished.

 _PING_

Littlefoot went completely stiff in Kaa's coils and his face went blank, save for the stupid smile plastered in his face. His eyes now constantly changing polls of colors just like Kaa's once were. He had fallen completely into Kaa's spell.

Kaa chuckled, his smile as wide as the one of a shark, save that he was a snake, of course. He had catch a longneck. A cub, but a longneck still. It was a thing that not happened every day. This would be a day to remember.

"Good thing we met, longneck." He said to the mesmerized longnbeck, who was still having the goofy smile on his face "Now, asss I promisssed, I'll take you to your friend." And with that said, Kaa started moving Littlefoot upwards, in direction of the branches above them.

Soon, they were above the ground, resting in the thick branches, and in there, Kaa could admire his catches. A small sharptooth cub, and a tasty looking longneck cub. There was a few times that Kaa could get more than one prey, and getting two so vulnerable and so tasty-looking, ones. It had been indeed a lucky day for him!

The two dinosaurs just remained there, dumb smiles splattered in their faces, stuck in Kaa's coils from ankle to neck. None of them moving or trying to escape, or trying to do anything besides remain there with these smiles, pools of changing color in their eyes and their minds completely blank.

They looked so cute with their unaware expressions and their smiles. Seeing this kind of thing warmed Kaa's heart. They looked so helpless and so cute, Kaa could just eat them!

And he was going to…

…But not now.

First, there was one more thing he wanted to do.

Raising both dinosaurs from the branch with his coils, Kaa moved both of them, as he maneuvered his head. Soon, his head was right in front of Chomper's feet. Looking over, Kaa saw the soles of Littlefoot's hind-paws.

Kaa maneuvered his tail, and then, positioned it's tip right into the soles and, with a smirk, he started moving it back and forth.

Kaa felt the longneck flinch very slightly in his grip, but did not tried to resist. Kaa continued this ministration, until he heard the longneck start chuckling. Kaa smiles grew.

Turning his head back, and looking to Chomper's soles, Kaa stuck his forked tongue out and moved it across the sharptooth's foot. Chomper flinched just like his longneck friend and, like him, soon started chuckling.

Then, Kaa continued with his ministrations into both dinosaurs that now were on his power, making them chuckle as they were tickled by Kaa's tail and tongue.

It was a thing Kaa just loved, and he did with each of his preys. He loved the smiles and the happy and unaware expression they had when he got them under his power. And he loved even more when he was able to make them laugh before sending them to their final resting place inside his belly.

Kaa not only continued his tickling, as he increased it, making their chuckling grow into snickers. Kaa liked it, but he was not satisfied yet.

"Come on." He said as he increased his tickling "Don't hold back, let it all out."

Kaa knew the dinosaurs could not hear him, but they seemed to have, because they snickers soon turned into a weak, shy laugh. This was what Kaa needed to hear.

"Yesssss, that'sssss it. Laugh for me." He said as he moved his tail tip into the longneck's soles and flicked his tongue over the sharptooth's.

Their laughs were soon increasing strength. They were deep into the trancres, and unable to perceive what was going on around them. But they were still sensitive enough to respond to this kind of stimulation.

Their laughs were increasing more as Kaa increased his tickling. Both kids soon were giggling away, and this giggling turned into a louyder laughter. That became louder, and louder. Soon, they were laughing very hard as Kaa tickled them.

Kaa was having a huge smile, this was his second favorite part of catching his preys. It was totally and completely unnecessary, and he totally loved it.

Kaa continued his tickling, even stronger than before, and the dinosaurs, thought din't squirmed in his grasp or trying to avoid by any way, where laughing louder and harder. Soon their laugh was so hard that it echoed by the forest they were in. They laughed so hard that their bellies would be hurting if they were not so entranced.

Kaa was still with his tickling, just loving the sound of their laughter, it was a thing that simply warmed his cold-blooded heart. Their laughter was so loud that it could even be heard outside the forest, echoing in the nearby places for anyone nearby to hear it. Chomper and Littlefoot were laughing so much they there were tears coming out of their eyes.

Kaa felt like he could do that forever, but he had other priorities right now. And now, it was time for the thing that was most definitely his favorite part I catching a prey. The REASON why he had to catch his prey.

It was time to eat.

Reluctantly stopping his tickling, what made the two dinosaurs finally stop laughing, and take deep breaths, Kaa looked to the soles in front of him, and licked his chops "Time to eat." The snake said to himself, as he opened his mouth. Two pops filled his ears as he unhinged his jaws, and took those two scaly paws into his maw.

Chomper just kept motionless as he felt Kaa's warm and wet mouth envelop his feet. But he did not cared, he was too far away to care. He was too happy to worry, and he didn't even looked at it. He just remained there, immobile and smiling like a good little prey for Kaa.

He moaned lightly in delight as he licked over that meaty soles, this time not tickling, but tasting it. The sharptooth had a good taste, and Kaa was going to make sure to enjoy this meal.

Kaa slowly moved up, sucking, slurping and gulping in the soles in his mouth, and slowly going up for the muscled and meaty legs. As Kaa went up, he removes coil after coil from his way so he could have an uninterrupted dinner, and he was already on the waist.

Kaa knew this meal was probably not going to be a very long one, since that sharptooth was small. But he was going to make it last for as long as possible, since he loved the taste. Besides, he was still having a longneck to swallow.

Kaa slowly worked his way up. From the waist to the belly, and from the belly to the chest, pinning the arms. And then, he passed form the chest to the shoulders. Kaa knew his meal was soon getting to an end.

Opening his mouth wide, Kaa slowly worked his way up from the shoulders to the neck, and soon he reached the head. His movement made Chomper raise his chin and look upwards as Kaa worked over his head and maw, the goofy grin not leaving his features for a single second. And he had a perfect view to Littlefoot, coiled and with the same smile on his face that he did. It was the last thing that was seem from him before Kaa closed his mouth over the poor sharptooth and, with a gulp, sent him down his gullets, in direction of his stomach.

Kaa sighed satisfied, and licked his chops, catching the last of the taste of that sharptooth from his mouth as the bulge that was Chomper travelled across his body.

"That wassss a Delissscious meal." Kaa said to himself, and soon, he turned to the longneck that was still being in his coils "Now, for the main coursssse."

Kaa was very anxious for that leaf eater. He was used to the taste of sharptooth, leaf eaters were a little more difficult of getting. Kaa himself had longneck only two times in his long life. Soon, it would be three to this count.

Moving his head, until he was face to face with the longneck as he raised it form the branch. Kaa smiled to him, and said "Nice to having met you both." Littlefoot only looked into his face with that smile and colorful eyes "Now, time to join your ssssharptooth friend. Good bye, longneck." And Kaa opened his mouth wide, unhinging his maw again, as he took Littlefoot's head in his mouth. And the longneck only smiled as Kaa started to devour him.

Kaa moaned loudly at the taste of the longneck, as he licked and slurped into the dinosaur's face, who could only keep the smile on his face and not do anything to help, as he barely realized he was being eat out alive.

Kaa could enjoy that taste forever, but he was hungry, and needed to eat, so he took the first gulp, sending the longneck's head into his waiting gullet.

Kaa took his time to eat the longneck, taking small gulps to swallow the longneck very slowly and send him into his gullets. After a while, Kaa had traveled over the elongated neck of the dinosaur, and was now about to take his shoulder blades, which Kaa took by spreading his jaws wider, and swallowing the longneck's shoulders.

Littlefoot was barely aware he was being swallowed alive by a snake. His mind was devoid of anything besides the beautiful and pleasantly colors that reflected constantly in his eyes. That goofy grin splattered into his maw as Kaa slowly worked his way down, starting to take his chest as he pinned his legs to the side of his body as he swallowed.

Kaa moaned all the while as he took the longneck, gulping around him and forking his tongue all over the dinosaur, taking his delightful taste into his mouth, and loving every second. Kaa soon would take more gulps, and now, he was taking the whole chest, and soon the belly.

When Kaa started licking at the belly, he ended up tickling it. As a result, the longneck in his gullet started giggling, responding to the stimulation in that area. Kaa was able to gave a smile, but this was not time to tickle anymore. Now it was about him, time to eat and sate his hunger.

Kaa took his gulps, removing his coils as he swallowed more and more of Littlefoot, sending the longneck down his waiting gullets. Kaa finally took the longneck's rump, swallowing around it and now letting only the hind-legs and tail to go.

Kaa released the rest of his coils, and used his tail to hold the longneck's legs and hold them up as he tilted his head back, keeping them above as Kaa kept swallowing, using gravity to help him send his food down the hatch.

Kaa took small gulps to help send the longneck down, lowering the legs with his tail as he did so, slowly taking the longneck in the place he now belonged: into his gullets. Kaa took his gulps, taking the thighs, the ankles, the tail going down in the process, until only the bare paws of the poor longneck were left out.

Kaa gave out a mental whine as his meal was about to end. Well, it was good while it lasted. Then, stretching his head forward and taking another gulp, Kaa too the paws into his mouth, and closed his mouth, realigning his jaw and giving the final gulp that sent the longneck down, sealing his fate along with his friend's as Kaa's food.

Kaa let out a long, satisfied sigh, and licked his chops, taking the last of the longneck's delicious taste of his mouth. Kaa looked very satisfied, and he looked back, seeing the bulge that was the longneck being moved by his peristalsis to his belly, along with his small sharptooth friend.

"What a great meal." Kaa said to himself, as the bulges moved across his slender body "What luck I had to find two helpless children wandering into my forest." He said, and then, he felt a pressure coming from his insides, and he did not had time to hold back a burp as it came out, but he had the good grace of looking embarrassed, thought there was no one around to hear.

The bulges, that were the two dinosarus, soon stopped in the mid-section of Kaa's body, in the place that was the stomach. They both still blissfully unaware of where they were or just what was going on. They didn't knew even that the other was there, nor were they aware of themselves. The only thing they were truly aware and that they truly cared, were the blissful colors filling their eyes and minds. Nothing else mattered.

"Now, nothing left to do unlesssssss Ressst and Digessst." Kaa said, as he tied himself to the branch, resting his head in it and supporting his body, while his middle, with the two bulges of the dinosaurs he just ate, separated only inches from each other, hang limply beneath. Kaa yawned, and soon, he closed his eyes, to let his body start. Soon, the hanging of his body made both dinosaurs inside of him also feel sleepier, and soon, they both went to a dreamless slumber, never to wake up again in this life.

 _Two weeks later_

Since Chomper and Littlefoot vanished, everyone was desperate after them.

Several searching parties were made, inside and out of the Great Valley, searching for a sign, any sign of them. Ruby was desperate to find Chomper, and Littlefoot's grandparents were desperate to find their grandson.

Everyone was helping to search for them. None of them had ever went away for that long, and no one seemed to have seem them or know where they had went. Their friends were so worried! They were still searching.

As days had passed, the parties slowly died down. Dinosaurs gave up the search as they soon realized that the young ones were probably never going to come back. Topps even said "Maybe the sharptooth kid had eaten the longneck and ran away. Thinking well, it was probably just a matter of time."

Soon most dinosaurs have gave up the search, save for the five dinosaur that were their friends, and for the longneck's grandparents. They were still searching everyplace for them, waiting for them at night to return, and even venturing in the Mysterious Beyond and into the Valley's confines to search for any sign of them.

Other dinosaurs tried to talk them into giving up and accepting thet they probably were gone for good. But they refused to listen, they refused to accept, they were still having hopes, and they could not let it die down. After a while, the other dinosaurs let them be, knowing that eventually the truth was going to sink in, and they were finally going to accept the tragic truth.

 _In Kaa's forest_

Kaa was sprawled across a branche, with an opening in the leaves just above him. Kaa was happy and smiling as he took bath into the strong rays of the bright circle shining just above him.

In his middle, basking in the sunlight with the rest of him, it was one single, shapeless, half-digested and anonymous bulge. It was all that was left of the two dinosaurs Kaa had met weeks before.

Kaa was still remembering their cute faces when he entranced them, and their pleasurable laughter when they were tickled, and their wonderful taste and the feeling sensation when he swallowed both.

Kaa sighed happily in the day light bath as he remembered the encounter with these two kids. It was rare that someone ventured in there. Actually, Kaa knew they probably had ran away from their parents or had come to play while the parents were distracted. Since no parents in their right minds would allow their children to wander into the "Forest of the Last Laugh"

 _Two weeks earlier, outside the forest_

A young fast biter cub was looking into the forest in front of him, he was sure he had heard someone laughing in there. What was so funny? He was tempted to go exploring. But as soon as he gave the first step, a leg got on his way.

He looked up to his mother, who looked down at him with a serious expression, and said _"You better not be thinking about going THERE."_

 _"_ _I just want to see who is laughing."_ Said the innocent hatchling, and his mother sighed, and said _"No one should go to the Forest of the Last Laugh."_

The hatchling looked at his mother _"This is the name? It's funny!"_ he said, and his mother soon said " _I can assure you, there is nothing funny about that forest._ "

 _"_ _But they were laughing!"_ He said _"You laugh when something is funny right?"_

 _"_ _Do you know why it is called Forest of the LAST Laugh?"_ The mother asked to her hatchling, who stopped for a moment and thought, before saying _"Because is the place for who laughs last?"_

 _"_ _Not exactly."_ Said another sharptooth, the hatchling's older brother _"Is called like that because after that there is no more laughing for you."_ He said, like who wants to scare the other. The mother sighed.

 _"_ _Yes. Your brother is quite right."_ She said _"No one knows exactly what happens in that forest. Some say that there is some kind of monster in there. Everyone who goes in there, laughs like there is no tomorrow, and it's the last time anyone hears about them."_

The hatchling absorbed this information, as he looked at the forest, now his desire to be in there vanished _"B-but what kind of m-monster?"_ he asked _"A-and why do the laugh?"_

 _"_ _No one knows."_ Said his brother like who tells a horror story _"For everyone that goes in that forest, never comes out again!"_

The hatchling yelped, and ran to his mother, hugging her leg for safety while his brother laughed.

 _"_ _Darkclaw! Stop scaring your brother! We need to go now. The farther we are from the forest, the better."_ The mother said, and with that, the family walked away, the hatchling very close to her and her other son still finding the whole thing funny.

She gave one last look in the forest as they walked. She knew that Darkclaw was probably right. No one ever got out of that forest. And for whoever was laughing in there, it was probably the last sound they made in their lives…


	2. Ducky and Cera

_One whole night circle cycle (one month)_

That was the time that had passed since Littlefoot and Chomper disappeared. The time since they went together to play and explore, and never came back again.

Since that time, they were never seem again. Everybody searched for them endlessly, searching the whole valley after them or even a clue of where they could have gone. And absolutely nothing was found.

Most dinosaurs gave up in two weeks, but some kept searching for clues. The rest gave up after the third week, almost all of them convinced that they were never going to return. But their friends and family were still making the search, their hope still refusing to die.

But slowly, at the end of the forth week, they too slowly stopped the search. They all seemed to slowly accept that both young dinosaurs were never going to return. Grandma and Grandpa longneck had distanced from the rest of the herds, lonely mourning the loss of their only grandchild. Ruby was not very better, Chomper was her responsibility, and now, he had been lost, she should have never let him alone, and now, the only thing left to do was cry for him. And the rest of their friends, were much sad for their friends disappearing, Petrie, Spike, Ducky and Cera were still having problems accepting that they could be gone for good.

Specially Cera.

The threehorn was one of the ones that seemed to be more affected by the disappearing of her two friends. She was still refusing to believe they were gone for good, and her father was not helping. He kept saying that Chomper had probably ate Littlefoot and ran away, and this was another thing Cera refused to believe, since she knew Chomper well, and knew he was too kind to do something like that.

So they were taking too long to come back, so what? There were also another times that they had stayed outside for a long time, and they always came back home safe and sound. There was no reason why they should not come back at any moment!

But, being Cera who she was, she was hardly willing to wait for them. So she took a decision, she was going to search them on her own.

"But you might get lost, Cera!" said Ducky to her friend, after hearing what she wanted to do. Cera only turned to her and said "If they are taking so long them I'll search for them and bring them back! And when they are here, I'm going to teach them to not vanish like that again!"

Ducky knew by her tone that she was not going to change her mind, and that, if she really found Littlefoot and Chomper, they were going to have a hard time with her. Ducky could only grow worried by her threehorn friend. "Ow, Cera."

"Don't start this with me, Ducky." Said Cera "I'm going and that's final! You may stay out of my way or come with me if you want, but don't try and stop!" and with that Cera started walking off. Ducky looked at her as she was leaving, and knew that Cera alone was probably going to get in problem if she went off all alone.

"Oww, I don't like it, no, no, no." Ducky said, as she started following the threehorn in her quest.

Cera and Ducky had then went in their own quest, though they had already searched in a lot of places, they were going to to search again, a place that no one had seemed to have searched deep enough yet: the secret caves.

Ruby wasn't there when they had went in. She was probably somewhere else. She said that being in the caves made her remember too much of Chomper, so she didn't stayed in there as much as she used to.

Cera and Ducky looked around the tunnels and caves that formed the system of the Secret Caves. They found not even a single clue, and it was starting to get even more frustrating to both of them.

"Cera, I don't think we are going to save them." Said Ducky, but the threehorn ignored her. Ducky looked down, sad. It was painful to her having lost two of her dearest friends, and she knew it was painful to Cera too, thought the hardcore and stubborn threehorn was probably never going to admit it.

"Cera, I miss them too, I do, I do." Ducky said, in the most gentle way she could with her friend "I wish I could find them too… But… Maybe is time to accept that… maybe… them are not going to-"

"What is this cave?" asked Cera suddenly, making Ducky look at her, and them at the cave she was looking at. Yeah, it seemed that the cave in there was new, maybe opened recently by some breaking of the system.

"Bet how much that they went in there to explore?" said Cera to Ducky, who did not answered. Yeah, actually, it made a lot of sense, exploring a new cave to see what was in the other end of it, actually it seemed a lot like what Chomper and Littlefoot would do.

"Maybe… But, why didn't they came back?" asked Ducky, and Cera said "I don't know, but they are going to have to explain this to me." She said as she stepped forward, entering the cave. Ducky looked as she went forward, and Cera soon looked behind, and said "Are you coming, yes or no?"

Ducky looked at her friend. The cave seemed scary, and they didn't knew where this could lead, nor what could be waiting in the other side. Going in there without telling anyone seemed a bad idea, but letting Cera go all alone seemed worse. "Ohh, I hope we don't regret it, no, no, no." was all Ducky said, before walking forward, keeping up with Cera as the threehorn walked.

They passed by many ways and made many curves over the whole tunnel that was this new cave. They went left, right, up and down, and sometimes it seemed that they made complete circles in it. And the path seemed to be long and not to lead anywhere.

"Just how long is this?" cried out Cera in annoyance for taking so long to reach… wherever was the end of the cave. And Ducky said "Cera." Her tone was the most gentle she could "Maybe we should go back."

"Only when we found Littlefoot and Chomper and teach them a lesson." She said stemrly, letting it clear that it was not open to discussion. Ducky looked down, and then, she started saying "Cera… I miss them too. But they had vanished for so long." She looked at the threehorn, who was just staring straight forward as she walked "M-maybe this time they are not going to come back." She said, sadness in her own face "Maybe now we will not find them. Maybe we should go ba-"

"I see a light!" said Cera, cutting Ducky off, and running forward, and leaving Ducky behind, until she also noticed the light coming forward, and in the direction which Cera was going to, and she raced forward "Cera! Wait for me!" and so, they both ran in direction of the end of the cave, both didn't knew what they were going to meet in the end.

 _In the Forest of the Last Laugh_

In the branches above the ground, Kaa had just woke up from his afternoon nap. The long brown colored snake raised his head and blinked his yellow eyes and yawned his big mouth wide.

Kaa flicked his tongue over his mouth, to get rid of the taste that stayed during his sleep. He looked over himself, and saw his long and perfectly slender body, now devoid of any kind of bulge. The two dinosaurs he ate four weeks ago now nothing more than just a memory into Kaa's mind.

Kaa smirked when he remembered these two innocent dinosaurs, and of their delightful taste and cute smiles and laughs. Kaa was almost missing them; they had been quite a catch for him. Kaa was still thinking how a sharptooth had not only learned the leaf eater language, but also had become friends with a longneck. He could have been adopted and raised as one of them. Maybe? Kaa wish he had asked the young sharptooth before eating him.

Well, what was done was done, the two were good and were going to be keep in his memory, but it was all they were now, a memory. They had been swallowed and completely digested as food for his body. But Kaa was going to keep them as a dear memory for him, one to be kept dearly, like the memory of a son. This was like Kaa.

Well, Kaa didn't had time to keep thinking about past meals, he needed to worry about finding a new prey, a new meal for his body and for him to have food and not starve. Of course, there always was an uncaring soul that ventured into his forest, but he could not depend on it each time he was hungry. Normally, he had to use some trick to attract a nearby creature into there. Sometimes he imitated the sound of a prey, Kaa was good in mimicking sounds and even voices, and other times, he actually ventured outside the forest and went to nearby creatures, who he hypnotized and brought to his forest, to have fun and eat in peace.

Kaa was just thinking on how to get his next meal, when he heard some short of commotion coming from the ground below. Kaa looked down, and saw a creature squeezing itself out form a hole. It was the same hole he had found that longneck stuck weeks ago.

"What issss thissss?" Kaa asked to himself, staying silently to take a good look at the creature who just came out of the hole, and Kaa could have a glimpse of a young threehorn girl, yellow colored, and for now with just one hole, since she was young and her two other horns hadn't grew yet.

The threehorn grunted and looked around, seeing the place she was in, and as she did, Kaa could get glimpse of another, smaller creature coming out of that same hole. It was a tiny young swimmer, who looked at the threehorn, and said with a young voice "What is this place?"

"I don't know." Said the threehorn "But seems like the kind of place that Littlefoot and Chomper would come and lost track of time."

Kaa got interested by that. So, these two knew the longneck and the sharptooth? They were friends?

"This place is beautiful, but you think Littlefoot and Chomper would spent so much time in here that they would forget to come back?"

"Maybe, I don't know. We just will find them and take them back home!" was the threehorn's blunt answer.

So they really were friends, how interesting. These two had came to there to try and find their missing friends. And now, they could themselves end up as food for Kaa. It was like even after they demise, the longneck and sharptooth were still providing food to Kaa. Thinking like that warmed his heart.

"Littlefoot!" called out the threehorn "Chomper! Were are you rockheads? We came to take you home!" she cried out, what echoed into the forest around her. Kaa looked down, making sure to remain out of sight, but he didn't needed much of an effort, after all, everyone rarely looked up.

The threehorn grunted "These two." She said, and turned to her swimmer companion "Ducky, we search in different directions. I'll search that way and you search in this one."

The swimmer looked at her, and around "S-separated? B-but Cera, I don't think it would be a good idea, no, no, no."

"Come on, the sooner we find them, the sooner we can go back home." And with that said, the threehorn went to one direction, leaving the swimmer behind, who slowly said "O-okay…" and she also turned her own direction, looking around. Both started calling their friends names, none of them even noticing the pair of yellow eyes above, watching their every move.

Kaa had a wide smile on his scaly lips as he watched the two dinosaurs underneath go separated ways. It seemed that Kaa was having very much luck! Now his food was easier to catch since they were far from each other, and would soon be unable to ask help to each other.

The swimmer was indeed a bit small, and would surely not fill him like a bigger prey, but that threehorn surely made it up with her size. It was a series of rare opportunities Kaa was having, first longneck and now threehorn. Indeed, it was a lot of luck for Kaa.

Looking down at the dinosaurs got separate directions, crying out for their friend's names. Kaa evaluated them quickly. He instantly knew that the threehorn was going to be a tough one, not only because she was bigger, but also because she seemed to be strong-minded and stubborn. The ones like that normally were the hardest to get under control.

So, Kaa decided he would start with the swimmer, since her mind seemed to be simpler and she seemed to be more carefree, like Chomper was. These ones normally feel for the spell more easily.

So, looking down, Kaa watched the dinosaurs go their way and, when they were far enough from each other, Kaa slithered in the branches above the swimmer, starting to stalk the little prey of his.

"Litllefoot!" Ducky cried aloud in the forest, her voice bouncing in the trees and spreading in the forest around her "Chomper? Are you in there?" she called again, and there wasn't a single answer.

Ducky looked around, and sighed. She knew it was probably useless, and she only didn't told this to Cera because it would also be useless. But… maybe in there, they could at least knew what happened to their friends.

Maybe the worse part of their disappearance, for some of them, was not knowing what had happened. Not knowing why they had never came back, nor where they could have been last. So, even if they never saw their friends again, maybe in there they could knew what had happened to them.

And, deep inside, even if Ducky herself wasn't aware of that, maybe they could find them alright.

Ducky was still having that hope, deep inside of her, and she was still refusing to let it go, as much as Cera. It was possible that they could have got hurt or lost, and were trying to find the way back since then. This hope was very weak, and maybe inexistent, but it was still being in there. And it moved Ducky without her really knowing it, as a voice inside of her chest that told her to keep calling her friends names, to keep searching in that dark and scary forest for any sigh of them. All of that, in the distant and dreaming hope that she would be able to see them again. To hear their voices, the see their smiles, to take them back home and to all of them paly together once again.

"Littlefoot! Chomper!" she cried out, with all the strength of her lungs "Are you in theeeere?"

Her voice bounced in the trees, and penetrated far in the forest around her in all directions. There was a moment of silence, and then a few, and then almost a minute of silence. Nothing, not an answer, not the sound of Cera's voice calling them too, for they were now far from each other, not even the sound of a small crawler, just that silence that told her that this whole search was useless.

Ducky's features saddened, and her head hung down, as she said "Littlefoot… Chomper… please… let's go home…" it was barely louder than a whisper, and yet, there was an answer. "Hello, little one."

Ducky's held tilted upward "What?" she looked around frantically, searching for the source of the voice, and she meet it a few feet away from her, at what seemed to be a figure concealed with shadows. But, the only part that was possible to make out was the head in the end of an long neck.

"Littlefoot?" Ducky said, suddenly with hope in her heart, but this hope would soon vanish as the creature came closer, into the light. This figure was not Littlefoot, it'1s face was different, it was brown colored and had yellow colored eyes, and it's neck was coming downwards from the branches above, much longer than Littlefoot's neck.

Ducky gasped, and backed away in fear, and the creature sudden talked to her "No, no." it said with a masculine voice "Don't be ssscared, little one. I mean no harm."

Kaa had, in his long years of life, got very good in making other's believe in what he said. But Kaa didn't thought of himself as a liar, he was telling the truth, in a certain way, he did not wanted to harm the little swimmer, and he would hate too. If he did everything right, no kind of pain or harm was going to befall her on her threehorn friend till the very end of it.

His tone, and the fake worriedness in his eyes made Ducky lose part of her fear, but she was still going to be careful around him, as if she was to any other stranger dinosaur. She slowly approached, and said "W-who are you… sir?"

Kaa could have chuckled, this one surely was polite, and Kaa was going to play that game. "My name isss Kaa." He said "I was minding my own busssinesssss when suddenly I hear someone screaming down here. Was it you, little one?"

"Oh, sorry sir." Ducky said, suddenly embarrassed "I didn't mean to disturb you, no, no, no." and she looked down "I was just… looking for a few friends of mine…"

It was clear her sadness, but Kaa pretended he had just noticed it "Friendsss?" he asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible for his prey "Wait! You were calling for Littlefoot and Chomper, right? Are they your friendssss?"

Ducky looked to the snake with wides eyes when she heard that, a new hope kindling in her heart "Have you seen them?"

Kaa tried his best to look innocent to the young dinosaur as he said "Littlefoot isss a young longneck, right? Light-brown, and a young and strong mind? And Chomper is a blue sharptooth with red eyes? Speak leaf eater fluently and is very cheerful?"

"Yes!" said Ducky "These are they, yep, yep, yep!" she had said to the snake, who smiled at the young one's cheerfulness, and she continued "Have you really seen them?"

"Oh, in matter of fact, I have." Said Kaa to the naïve young swimmer "They passed by my forest quite a while ago."

"And, would you know where are them?" asked Ducky, and Kaa gave a knowing smile, and he said to her "Well, I have sssseen where they have went." He said, as if casually to the young swimmer "Would you like me to take you to that plasssce?"

"Yes!" said Ducky, the hope of seeing her two friends again and taking them safe back home now stronger than it had ever been. She was more than ready to meet them and give the good news to Cera also, thought she knew that the threehorn was probably going to punish them for vanishing for so long, as well as their guardians. "I'd love to see where my friends are! Yep, yep, yep! Please, take me there, sir!"

That was all Kaa needed and wanted, a prey that was perfectly willing. Well… almost… But Kaa already had what he needed, and he said "Okay, I'll take you there." And he looked at Ducky straight in the eye "But firsssst, look into my eyessss."

Ducky was a little confused by this request, but, since she was going to see her friends again, she thought it was not a problem. "O-okay sir… If you are saying them…" but she stopped talking, as soon as she focused in Kaa's eyes, and saw that they seemed now to be changing colors, into pools of yellow, green and blue, and right in front of her eyes.

Ducky's eyes grew wide when she saw that, since she had never seen a creature that could do something like that. Ducky found himself instantly attracted to the changing colors in Kaa's eyes "Wow… h-how do you do it?"

"Ssssssssh." Kaa said to her, inching closer to her as his eyes had colors growing stronger and more vivid into his eyes, as he looked into Ducky's ones "Don't ssspeak now, little one." He said like a mother soothing a hatchling "Jusssst look in the colorssss, and ssssssoon I'll sssshow you were your friendssss went."

Yes, Ducky wanted to find her friends again, to meet them, to hug both of them again and laugh together and take them back home. If she had to stare into the colors for a few moments, it was okay to do so. Besides, the colors actually were very pretty, they were so beautiful… Ducky would never guess that the colors I Kaa's eyes were starting to m imic in her own eyes.

Kaa smirked as he saw the colors soon coming into the swimmer's eyes, indicating his spell was taking effect, and it was rather easy, as it had been with Chomper, the friendly sharpooth. Maybe it was because of their innocent minds and carefree natures, it made the whole thing a lot simpler for him, and that was Kaa loved these free minds that lost themselves so easily.

"That'ssss right." He cooed that young swimmer as his tail went down, reaching for her "Look in the colorsss and ssssoon I'll ssshow where your friendssss went." He said as he smiles "Assss ssssoon assss we alsssso take care of that threehorn friend of yourssss."

"C-Cera?" Ducky asked, absently-minded as she kept staring at the colors. They needed to find Cera too? But she would probably run against Chomper and Littlefoot in the moment she saw them, for disappearing like that. But… looking at the colors again… it made sense to search for Cera… After all, she would be happy to see them again… right? She would not hurt… them… wait… who were them?

Kaa danced in front of the swimmer, as her features were going completely blank as she fell deeper and deeper into his trance.

She had forgot… she came there with… someone… they were searching for… longneck?... Sharptooth?... they were… they knew them?... She knew the one that came there with her? What were their names again?… it was hard to think… the colors… they were so pretty… She had to look in them.

Ducky was staring into Kaa's eyes as a smile started coating her features. Kaa smiled at that, and he tied the tip of his tail around the young swimmer. A single coil was more than enough to cover her body from shoulder to legs, and Ducky had barely noticed that something was covering her.

The colors… so pretty… just look at them… forget everything else… the colors are pretty… yep… yep… yep… just stare at them… felt so good… it did… it did… worries and troubles far away… nothing of worry… no… no… no…

Ka started singing as his new captive as he raised her form the ground easily "Trussssst in me." He sang his hypnotic song to her "Jussst in me." Her smile was growing wider and wider by the second "Clossssse your eyesssss." He gave a very soft squeeze, making the swimmer gasps a little, but her smile was still growing "Ressssst in peasssce."

 _PING_

Ducky went stiff in the single coil that enveloped her, her body stiff and her expression blank, save for a goofy smile that now coated her muzzle. Her eyes completely widened as their swirled in pools of colors just like Kaa's eyes. She had fallen completely into his spell.

Kaa chuckled to himself as he had the little thing in his coil. It w as a little small, and maybe he could swallow her in just one bite. But it was better than nothing, and then he heard "Littlefoot! Chomper! Where are you two, you big eggs!"

Kaa looked over, remembering the threehorn that had come with the swimmer. She was bigger, and bulkier, and she surely compensated. In compensation, she would surely be harder to entrance, but Kaa already had worse. He looked at the smiling swimmer in his coil, and said "Now, letssss take care of your friend now, sssshall we?" and he started raising himself and his prey to the branches above.

 _Back to Cera_

"Just where are them?" asked Cera to herself, before se screamed again "Chomper! Littlefoot! You two better appear right now or I'll make you two regret it!" and her voice bounced all over the trees and the forest, and came back to her. Once again, there was not an answer.

"Dammit!" she said to herself, looking at all sides, and turning around, and crying out "Ducky, any luck?"

She waited for a few moments, and a few more. There was no answer.

"Ducky?" Cera called out again, and there was no answer "Ducky!" she cried out, now wanting to her an answer from her young swimmer friend.

"Ducky! Are you listening?" Cera cried out as she ran, and looked to all sides, searching for the young swimmer "Ducky! Answer me now!"

But there was no answer, just that unnerving silence that coated the whole forest, and it left Cera even more worried.

"Ducky! You better not have disappeared too! Because if you did I'll teach you alesson along with these two!" Cera cried out, feeling despair grow in her heart as she ciuld get no answer or find no clue of either the boys and of her young swimmer friend.

"DUCKY!" she cried out, her voice echoing through the forest all along, and coming back at her. But, once again, there was no answer form anyone. Her voice was the only sound to be heard in there.

Despair was growing in her heart. She could not lose Ducky. Not her too. She could not afford losing another of her friends. Though she was not showing, she was very attached to them, Littlefoot as much as Chomper. She could not believe her father's words of Chomper have eaten Littlefoot and ran away. She knew him, and he would never do something like that. She knew him better than that.

She was very worried when they disappeared, and she was willing to do anything to find them. She was the last one to keep searching after everyone else, including Ruby and Littlefoot's grandparents, have gave up and accepted they were gone for good.

But Cera would never give up of them. They were both her friends, and she was going to search for them in the Mysterious Beyond before giving up. They were just too important for her, and she needed to find them, to see them again, to take them back home.

And now, not only she had not found them, as Ducky was now vanishing too. She was losing another of her friends and she could do nothing about it. Despair and grief were making their home in her being as the worries only grew into her.

"No…" Cera whispered to herself as she looked down "Not her too… not Ducky too…" she hung her head down, her eyes closed and she was fighting back tears "I'm don't want to lose my friends…" she said to herself, and she didn't expected someone, an unknown voice to say "Oh my, what issss thissss?"

Cera bolted her head up, and looked to the sides, but she found no the source of the voice, and she said "Who is there?" and the voice came again "Up here."

Cera stopped in her tracks, and looked up, and saw a head I the end of a VERY long neck coming down at her, and stopping near her, just a few feet away. Cera instantly knew it was some kind of snake. And the snake looked at her with what seemed to be pity, and said "Now, why are you sssad, young one? What issss the problem?"

Cera stared at the creature in front of her. She knew better to not show fear to this stranger, as well as don't trust him. She quickly recovered her strong pose, and said "I-is not of your business!"

Kaa frowned at this, his suspicious about that threehorn girl were right. She was most likely going to be a difficult one to him. Kaa knew that threehorns were like that. Kaa made his best to look insulted, and said "My, my, what a geniussss, I wasss jussst trying to help." He hoped that this was going to make the threehorn feel guilty and be a bit more willing with him.

Cera looked at him, and after a minute of silence, she said "Just who are you?"

Kaa turned to her, and said "Name issss Kaa. Kaa the sssnake." He looked to the threehorn as he spoke, "And who would you be? Jussst asssking."

The threehorn girl "humph"ed "Cera." She said bluntly, and Kaa frowned again. She was really going to be a difficult one. But Kaa was not willing to give up his meal, since he never did before.

"Sssso, Cera." He said, trying to sound polite and be sympathetic for the threehorn to drop her guard and trust him "Why are you so ssssad?"

"I'm not sad!" said Cera immediately, in defensive "I'm just… thinking! Yeah, I'm just deep thinking!" Kaa gave a knowing smile, yeah, he had also heard about the famous pride of the threehorns, always avoiding to look weak in any aspect, and Cera said "Why do you care, anyway?"

Kaa looked at her with his best fake smile "Oh, I'm jussst worried at you." He said, approaching her a little "I jussst don't like ssseeing children sad at all, even more when they are all alone in a place like that foressst. It may be dangerous." He approached her even more, just waiting for an opening to start working "Why are you in here, by the way?"

Cera looked at the snake, still mistrusting him "I'm searching for someone." She said, it was only what the snake needed to known. "And as not enough to search for that both, now I even have to search for someone who was with me just minutes ago! When I find them I'll teach them all a lesson." She said as she walked past Kaa, too focused on the task in mind.

Kaa knew he could not let the threehorn escape him. And so, he tried to play innocent as he said "Sssearching for sssomeone… Oh! You would not be sssearching for certain longneck and sssharptooth that passed in here weekssss ago, would you?"

Cera stopped in her tracks and turned around to look in at Kaa "What!? They passed here?" she said as she ran to him, and Kaa made his best not to grin as it was working, and said "Longneck with a sharptooth friend, blue with red eyes and speaking leaf eater?"

"Yes! These are they! I knew they had not simply vanished!" Cera said to herself and turned to Kaa "Do you know where they went?"

Kaa gave her a smile, and said "Oh, yesssss. Indeed, I know exactly where they have went."

"So tell me!" Cera said "I need to find them and teach them a lesson before taking them back home!" and suddenly Cera remembered "Had you also seem a green swimmer?"

"With the longneck and ssshaptooth?" Kaa asked, trying to play dumb for her, and it seemed to work as the threehorn was annoyed by him, and said "No, she came with me! She is the one I've just lost!"

"Oh! Of courssse! Ssssilly me." Kaa said "You know, actually I have just seem a young swimmer walking in the woodssss." He spoke in a gentle tone "Actually, I know exactly where she is now." Kaa finished with a smile, in the trees above them, was Ducky, coiled in the tip of Kaa's tail while the rest of him was hugged to a branch. Her eyes swirling pools of color and that familiar smile in her face.

"Great! I need to teach her a lesson too for leaving me alone!" Cera said, seeming to be ignoring that the idea of splitting up was her's "Take me where she is!" the threehorn demanded.

Kaa gave her a smile, and said "I'll will do that." A smirk on his face "And them , I'll sssshow you and your friend jussst where your friendssss gone." He approached her face "But firssst…"

"What? What is first?" asked Cera annoyed, and Kaa looked her straight in her eyes, and his eyes started changing colors into pools of yellow, green and blue.

"What the?.." Cera said as she looked into the colors, raising an eyebrow "What are you doing?" she asked, looking to the eyes as they changed, and Kaa approached his face, and said "Jussst look into my eyesss." His voice seemed to have become more soft as he spoke it "Look at them jussst for a bit."

"I don't have time." Said Cera in annoyance "You must take me to my friends now!" she demanded to Kaa, who flinched slightly. His assumptions were right, this threehorn was going to be a hard one to have under.

"I will." Kaa said firmly "But only if you look in my eyesss just for a few momentsss." As he finished, the colors seemed to become faster and more vivid.

Cera groaned to herself, she really didn't had time for this kind of games. She had to find Ducky and them find her two runaway friends. But, that snake seemed to be the only one to have a clue of where to go, and he said he would show. Normally Cera would not satisfy the whims of someone like him, or a of anyone, by the matter, but, seeing that it was their friends they were talking about, Cera seemed to have no choice.

The threehorn sighed, and said "This better don't take long." And she looked into Kaa's eyes, straight into the changing pools that were the colors in them. This was all that Kaa wanted, as the smile returned to his features.

"Yesss, jussst look to the colorsss." He said, looking Cera dead in the eyes as his colors went, and now, he knew it was only a matter of time.

Cera was not understanding why she had to look in his eyes, what was it, some kind of game he liked to do? And thinking well, how he could change the colors of his eyes like that? Cera didn't remembered ever hearing about anything that could do such a thing. But she kept staring at them, into the colors… Actually… the colors were kind of pretty…

Cera blinked slightly as she looked in Kaa's eyes, as if to scare away a sudden sleepiness. Kaa felt a sudden rush in his body, as he recognized it as a first sign that his hypnotic powers were starting to take effect. The colors in his eyes turned even more vibrant and faster as he looke to Cera and cooed "Yesss, threehorn cub… Look at the pretty colorssss."

Cera blinked a little, and she heard what Kaa was saying. It was a waste of time! She should tell him to stop that already and take her to Ducky and show where their friends had gone! And she could do exactly that… But… on second thought… The colors were pretty…. No! She needed to find her friends! That was what she came there for! Not for some colors in a snake's eyes!

Cera blinked again, this time a few more times, as if she was fighting the feeling, and Kaa noticed it "Look in my eyessss." He said, approaching his face from hers even more "Do it, or I'll not help you find your friendsss." He said in a slightly tone of threat.

Cera didn't wanted to give any satisfaction to this scaly crawler. She needed to find her friends. The snake… the snake knew where they were. She needed to find them soon before anything very bad happened to them. She needed to find Ducky. She was the one that dragged the poor swimmer into this, after all. That snake… he wanted her to do it, for her friends… She was willing to do it for them. To see them again and take they back home. It was worth it. And the colors… it kind of felt good to look at them…

Kaa smiled wider as he saw the young threehorn girl looking intently in his eyes, a sign she was clearly becoming more and more willing, as the colors in her eyes also were becoming more vivid.

The stubborn ones always were the more difficult, and Kaa knew it well. But Kaa also knew that they too ended up falling for his spell. Everybody always did, no one ever escaped him. Eventually even the strongest minds would fall for him and be doomed as his meal, no one had ever escaped alive from the Forest of Last Laugh, and this threehorn was not going to be the first.

Cera stared in Kaa eyes as it was becoming harder and harder to think clearly. The colors were pretty, but, she felt as if she was forgetting something. Her friends! Littlefoot and Chomper, and Ducky! They were around there, and this snake… He knew where to find them, and was going to take her there! It had to hurry… But… the colors were pretty. The snake wanted her to stare at the colors so he would take her to her friends… How long he was still wanting her to stare? But… staring was not that bad… the colors were beautiful…

Kaa kept the colors on his eyes, speeding them up gradually as he entranced the threehorn girl deeper and deeper. He knew that she was slowly losing it, as the colors kept stronger in her body and her face was becoming more and more slacker as the hypnosis deepened.

Kaa decided that now was a good time to start coiling her. So, he lowered his tail in direction of the threehorn, and started enveloping her in her coils. And Ducky was right in the tip of his tail as he coiled the threehorn, and of course that Cera saw her small friend, coiled and whit a dumb smile on her face and the colors in her eyes.

Ducky!? Was Cera's thought as she saw the young swimmer held in the tip of the snake's tail, and with that seemingly uncaring expression in her face and the colors in her eyes. Her next thoughts were about how she got there, and why the snake had her in his clutches and why she had that colors.

After a while, Cera''s mind started working something. Could it be a trick of the snake? Could it be the reason why it insisted so much for Cera to look in it's eyes? And if Cera started long enough? Would she became like Ducky? Wait… Had that thing did that same with Littlefoot and Chomper!?

"N-n-no…" Cera said as she started squirming lightly in Kaa's coils, and she blinked several times as her will to fight the control was coming back, but Kaa had already tied coils around her torso and was holding her in place. Yet, Cera was blinking as the hypnosis seemed to linger off, and she was struggling a bit more as the minute passed.

Kaa noticed it and mentally cursed himself for letting the threehorn see her swimmer friend. Kaa had to work on it, and fast, before he lost his food. "Calm down." He said gently at her, his eyes now with the colors more vivid than ever "Jussst relaxxxx."

"N-no." said Cera, as she looked away, avoiding his gaze as she was starting to realize it's true power and nature. She had to think a way out of that, and quickly! She needed to save herself and Ducky.

But Kaa was not going to let it happen. One thing that let him angry was when someone didn't looked him in the eyes when he spoke, of course, they all were doomed when they did, but yet, Kaa found this attitude a lack of respect.

Kaa passed his forked tongue gently over the threehorn's eyelid, and as result, she was forced to open her eye, and look straight in the color spirals in Kaa's eyes, and he r eye immediately started mimicking again the colors. Kaa hgypnosis was strong when it had deepened enough before, and he had offered enough hypnosis to keep the threehorn in his grasp enough to make her easy.

"Look me in the eye when I ssspeak to you." Kaa said seriously, as he looked in her eye, and Cera now was unable even to blink as she stared into the orb of colors.

"N-no…" Cera mumbled "P-please…"

"Both eyessss, if you pleasssse." Kaa said, ignoring the young threehorn's pleas, and as result, Cera opened her other eye, and they both stared at the colors as the hypnosis took an even stronger hold on her.

Colors… so pretty… No! Have to fight! I have to save… Ducky… But… Ducky seemed… happy… she was smiling… she seemed happy… right? No! The snake… she had to fight it… this snake… it… it had probably got Littlefoot and Chomper! She had to fight! Fight… but… the colors… so pretty…

Kaa's smile returned as he saw the threehorn's face as a mix of emotions, as if she was indecisive between frowning and smiling. Her lips were curling slightly, but still fighting to for a smile in it. Kaa knew that she was slowly losing the fight, and surely he knew she would soon be as her swimmer friend, he just needed to keep it a bit more. And so, he started moving in circles, dancing in front of Cera's face.

The colors… pretty… her friends… what friends? One of them… longneck… maybe? The other… sharptooth? And… Ducky…. She knew any of them? Hard to remember… hard to think… colors… yes… the colors… so pretty… focus in the colors… the coils… felt… warm… felt… good… the colors… happy… colors… so good...

Slowly the smile formed in Cera's face, and Kaa just finished tying the last coil and giving a soft squeeze, not enough for hurting, but enough for the threehorn to feel it. Kaa smirked as he sand softly "Trussst in me… Jussst in me…" he looked at her in the eyes as the smile enlarged even more "Clossse your eyessss. Ressst in peassssce…"

 _PING_

Cera's body went completely stiff as her face blanked and a dumb smile formed in her face. Her eyes widened and constantly changing into polls of colors like Kaa's eyes had been. That face was completely different form normal as the stubbornness was gone, was well as her grumpy nature.

Her body completely stiff as she was enveloped from neck to legs in Kaa's coils, not struggling, squirming or trying to fight in any way. Her mind had vanished, as well as any fight that she could possibly have on her, all washed away by the powerful and beautiful colors of Kaa's hypnosis.

Kaa smirked deviously as he admired his two new captives. The girls only stared forward smiling, their eyes polls of colors, and they didn't even twitched as Kaa held them completely helpless in his grasp.

Kaa chuckled "Good thing now both of you are relaxxxed" he sais to them "Now, letsss go sssomewhere more private, ssshall we?" he said as he started raising himself and the girls in his coils up, directly to the branches and away from the ground and of any help they could possibly have.

Kaa supported himself in the branche, his torso tied to it as he admired his two captives in his coils. They looked almost as cute as Littlefoot and Chomper had been, with their cute smiles and their unaware expressions.

Kaa liked his chops as he looked at them, and he chuckled at the thought of what he was going to do next.

So, moving them both, and making their feet face his own muzzle, Kaa stared at these two pairs of soles in front of him. His gaze shifted from the swimmers small and soft looking feet, to the threehorn's yellow and rough looking hindpaws. Truth to be told, both soles seemed equally inviting to him.

Kaa decided to start off with the threehorn. Approaching his face from her soles, Kaa forked his tongue, and licked gently at that feet. He felt the threehorn in his coils jerk and twitch slightly, but she showed no signs she was going to start laughing. Maybe it was the last bit of fight in her resisting to it, as a last and ineffective act of rebellion.

Kaa's was actually able to smile at it, so, she was going to be stubborn till the end, right? Well, Kaa knew how to play this game. Forking his tongue again, he slipped it across the sole and rubbed it with the forked tip. He could feel the threehorn twitching in his grasp, but still refusing to laugh.

Kaa knew it was just a matter of time, anyway, after all, she was already into the hypnosis grasp. This was another thing that was good at the tickling, it helped to break the last of the will of his victims.

Kaa kept forking his tongue over the sole, tickling it carefully and surely in the most sensitive places that he knew. For a time it was no answer from the threehorn, but them, after almost one minute, the threehorn finally started snickering, as if to hold back laughter, and Kaa smirked, and started ministering it further.

The snickering soon grew into some soft and shy chuckling, and it continued for a few more moments, until the chuckling grew into soft and spaced giggles. Kaa was taking thi good sigh, and he kept his work, until, finally, the threehorn was starting giving weak laughs, that soon were growing in strength.

Kaa could have continued, but he had the other pair of feet. So, Kaa left these two yellow soles, for the smaller and green colored ones, that where right by the side, and flicked his tongue over the small feet.

The result was an immediate giggled, and just a few more caresses with his tongue was enough to have the smaller thing laughing.

Kaa smirked to himself as he put himself to tickle these two feet, moving his head form one to the other to tickle both of them.

As result, both girls were now laughing as Kaa tickled them with skill and speed acquired in years of practice with his previous victims, it was almost as if they were being tickled at the same time by two different tongues.

They both laughed togheter as they were teased by that long and sinuous appendage, their laughs soon growing, Ducky's faster than Cera's as she was easier to make laugh. Soon her voice was laughing the louder it could, a bit louder than even Kaa expected. The little swimmer had strong lungs.

Cera too followed, laughing harder and harder, until her laugh was echoing along with Ducky's across the forest, and even outside it. Their laughs echoed nearby, letting everyone near to know that the Monster of Forest of Last Laughs was claiming his newest victims.

They laughed hard and hard as Kaa kept tickling them, delighting himself in the beautiful sound that it was to him, like a sweet music. They laughed hard as they were tickled even more, their bellies hurting for laughing so hard, and after a while, even Cera had tears in her eyes of laughing so much.

After several minutes, Kaa finally stopped his tickling, and let the two dinosaur girls rest in his coils, taking deep breaths to recover as the merciless tickling finally subsided. It was good for they had a moment to recover, and it was bad because it meant that their end was near.

Kaa licked his chops as he could get a taste of both dinosaurs as he tickled them, and he decided to go for the smaller on first, since he would end quicker. Kaa moved the young swimmer, and positioned her right in front of his own face, her head aimed to his maw.

"Now" Said kaa to the entranced girls "Asssss I promisssed, I'll ssshow you where your friendsss went." And he opened his maw, right over Ducky's head, and pushed the swimmer gently in his mouth.

He took her almost completely in just one bite, only her feet and the tip of her tail sticking out of Kaa's mouth. Kaa bathed the swimmer in his mouth with his tongue, licking all over her body, and savoring the taste of his small appetizer as it was soon to be sent down into his gullets.

And Ducky, was barely aware of what was going on around her, her mind focused only in the colors that reflected in her eyes as it brought her so much cheers and happiness, making her forget about all kinds of problems, and about everything else, by the matter.

Kaa savored her moaning for one minute, before slurping her feet and tail inside, and sending her down his throat with just one single gulp. Kaa sighed and licked his chops for the last of that tasty little thing. Ducky was now moving inside his gullets, barely big enough to make a bulge, making it just slightly as a small mass into his body.

The appetizer was good, but now, was time for the main course. Kaa turned to the threehorn, how was still smiling in his coils, and he moved her aiming her had straight against his maw. Kaa licked his chops, and then, he opened his mouth, and forced the head of the threehorn in his waiting and hungry maw.

Under normal circumstances, Cera would struggle with all her mighty to escape, not wanting to end as some dumb snake's dinner. But now, deep in the trance she was, she was just happy enough to care. She barely noticed the warm feeling over her head, but she took it as a good thing.

For the first time in her life it seemed that all the problems had simply vanished. There was no more worries, no more dangers, no more missing friends, no more scolding from her father, no more worries or responsibilities, no more bad things, there was only the bliss and the beauty of the colors in her eyes and mind.

And Cera just loved it.

Kaa moaned delighted as he licked and suckled at the threehorn in his mouth, taking out her taste. It was strong, a bit bitter, maybe to fit her personality, but it was all new and a very rare experience. So, Kaa was going for it, and was slowly taking gulps around the threehorn as he took more and more of her.

Kaa had just took her head, what was a bit difficult due to the frill over her neck, but he managed to twist and stretch his jaws to take it in his gullets. Now he was taking her shoulders, and travelling down to her chest. Kaa noticed that her legs and chest where bulkier and more muscled than the ones of the females he was used too. Maybe it was something particular of her due to her nature, or maybe it was normal for threehorns. Kaa really didn't had a way of being sure.

Kaa only kept sucking and gulping and licking in the threehorn, savoring that new and exotic taste. With each gulp, he removes his coils of the way, to swallow the morsel in his power without any disturbance.

Kaa had swallowed most of her, and was now on the belly, the front legs pinned against her sides, much like what Kaa had done with the longneck before her. The threehorn was, at her own way, as tasty as the longneck. Kaa was enjoying very much his new meal, as much as he enjoyed the last one.

Kaa moaned in delight as he took more gulps, taking the threehorn now up to the tights and tail base. Kaa licked her meaty and muscled legs, and slowly take small gulps to take them more and more.

He sighed when he saw that there was only left her feet and the tip of her tail to go. Well, the meals had to end. And then, conformed, Kaa took one small gulp, and closes his maw over the feet, realigning his jaw and taking the threehorn into his gullets, where the swimmer was waiting and that was their final resting place, as it had been their friends.

Kaa sighed loudly, satisfied, and licked his chops for the last of the taste of his meal. Looking back, he saw the bulge that was the threehorn, very clearly, meeting with the smaller bulge of her swimmer friend, Ducky. Then, the bulges where forced together as the smaller dinosaur was forced against her bigger friends, and the single bulge that they formed kept travelling down the snake's gullets to their final destination into the belly of the monster.

Kaa chuckled as he imagined how Ducky probably looked with Cera's (it was the name of the threehorn, Kaa thought) was forced against her back, and she was forced to sprawl over it. Kaa hiked slightly, and blushed as the last of the taste felt on his mouth.

Sighing happily, Kaa decided that now it was time to rest and digest. So, he tied himself in the branch, his belly, where the bulge had now stopped, hanging limply under him as Kaa yawned, and rested his head in the branch, ready for a long nap to help his body with the digestion of his newest meal.

 _Two weeks later_

As if Littlefoot's and Chomper's disappearance wasn't enough, now Cera and Ducky had vanished too!

Everybody was completely desperate after them. Ducky's mother was looking everywhere after her daughter, and so was Spike, as he searched for his adoptive sister everywhere. Cera's father was calling his daughter's name across the whole Valley, in hope she would answer to him. But she never did.

The partied lasted for a while before, just like last time, they started dying down, thinking that the two girls had went missing too. A few were worried, fearing that it could be a series of disappearances.

Daddy Tops was still looking everywhere for his daughter, and Tria was helping him. And Spike was still searching for Ducky, even trying to track her by the scent like Chomper had taught him.

They refused to give up the searches, even when everybody else did. The other residents could only feel sorry for them, as they had also lost their loved ones. And they knew that sooner or later, they also were going to accept the tragically truth.

As the parties died down for the second time, there was just one thought on the minds of most dinosaurs.

Just what had happened to the kids?

 _In the Forest of Last Laughs_

Kaa had just finished taking a few gulps of water in the clear, crystalline water that formed a small lake hidden in the depths of his forest. Raising his head, he sighed happily, as the cool water refreshed his inwards.

Behind him, in his middle, there was a single bulge, shapeless and half digested, that was all that was left of Cera and Ducky. And of course that this bulge would also disappear to sustain his body, leaving the threehorn and swimmer only as a memory.

Kaa sighed when he remembered of the preys he had in the last six weeks. That cute and very gentle sharptooth, Chomper. That smart looking and tasty longneck, Littlefoot. The small and bubbly swimmer, Ducky. And that strong and determined threehorn, Cera.

Kaa smiled as he thought about them, the way they laughed, their delicious taste, and the way they satisfied his hunger with an exotic taste for the monotony of the taste of sharptooth.

Kaa then thought about the series of events. Littlefoot and Chomper needed in there accidentally, probably when they were playing, and they ended up as Kaa's meal. Then came Ducky and Cera, looking out for the boys, and they also had met the same fate as them.

If the boys had not come in there, the girls would not have come after them, and Kaa would still have to try his luck to get some food. Kaa chuckled at the thought, and felt a warm in his chest as he felt that it was like the kids were caring for him.

This thought made him smile as he dragged himself and his bulge back to his cave, where he could take a nap in the afternoon light.


End file.
